1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair with a foldable desk, and more particularly to a chair which enables the desk located above a side of the chair to be folded/unfolded by way of an upward/downward swing or a rotation on a horizontal plane and which enables the desk to be disassembled or assembled as necessary. Also, the present invention relates to the chair including such functions as back-tilting or seat plate folding, so that the productivity, the functionality, the economy and the convenience thereof can be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the chair comprises a support leg, a seat plate and a back. The chair has been manufactured in many ways in consideration of its functional aspect as well as the design aspect.
For instance, the foldable-seat plate structure and the tilting function of the backseat provide the user with the better comfort, along with the availability of space.
However, the conventional chair has a complex structure so as to take various functions into the consideration. Also, the degradation in the productivity and the economy is caused, because expensive parts are included therein.
In the prior art, a chair having a desk is disclosed, wherein the desk is fixed at its upper side of the chair so as to provide the function of the desk. The chair with the fixed desk improves the convenience, but it might cause the inconvenience when the desk is unnecessary. Also, it occupies too much space during carriage and storage.